


Unrealistic Expectations

by cisco_donovan



Series: T.R.A.M.P [5]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Hardcore, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, cum on back, cum swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_donovan/pseuds/cisco_donovan
Summary: To Will Vandom's dismay, Matt Olsen is terrible at sex. Irma Lair stages an intervention in the bedroom which triggers an electric threesome which neither the teens, nor any of Will's orifices, will ever forget.
Relationships: Irma Lair/Will Vandom, Matt Olsen/Will Vandom, Will Vandom / Irma Lair / Matt Olsen
Series: T.R.A.M.P [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050239
Kudos: 2





	Unrealistic Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 5 of T.R.A.M.P (Tits Rectum Anus Mouth Pussy), a loosely connected series of stories set in the W.I.T.C.H universe, several years after the TV show.
> 
> Will Vandom is the Guardian of energy and the keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar. Irma Lair is the Guardian of Water. Using the Heart, they can transform into a sort fairy-form and use elemental magic to defend the world from evil and such.
> 
> There is no evil in this story, though, only filthy sex.
> 
> This fan parody contains extreme sexual content, depicted in graphic detail, and quite frankly isn't suitable for viewing by anyone. You have been warned.
> 
> All characters are 18+ and are the property of Disney. I didn't create them and I don't make any money from them or this story.

"You're sure about this, Irma?" asked Will, pulling her blouse over her head, ruffling the red hair which fell around her jawline.

"Absolutely," said Irma, eyeing Will's toned stomach and small breasts appreciatively. "He's going to love it."

Will Vandom was a vision: compact and lean with not an ounce of fat on her lithe body. Yet her pert breasts, narrow waist and lean butt still gave her a feminine figure.

"God, I hope so," Will replied, sitting back on the bed and tugging her leggings down, revealing smooth pale legs and white panties with little hearts on.

"Just follow my lead, OK?" Irma said, helping Will slip the leggings over her feet.

"Promise you won't do any mind control stuff? It freaks me out."

"Will, I don't need mind control to make a boy fuck your ass."

"Hmm," Will said, slipping her panties down over her legs. Irma felt herself moisten a little to see that thin stip of pubic hair.

Knock knock knock, came a rapping sound from the door. Irma held Will's gaze supportively.

"Just remember the Guardian trick and relax. And have fun."

Will nodded.

"Come in," she said.

Matt's shaggy head poked around the door. He paused to see Will sitting naked on the bed, Irma's arm draped over her. Irma wore a simple turquoise crop-top, straining to contain her boobs, and cotton gym shorts revealing her tanned legs.

"Hello, Matt," Irma drawled. "Thanks for coming."

"Um," Matt said, stuck in the doorway.

"Stop gawking and close the door will you?" Will said, rubbing her arm anxiously.

Matt obliged awkwardly.

"What's, uh, hi Irma."

"Matt, You're boring," Irma said, bluntly. "Will says you're terrible in bed."

Matt's eyes widened and he looked at Will. She looked down.

"Some rock star, huh?" Irma said, putting a hand under Will's chin, pulling her head up, and stroking the side of her face. "Luckily, I'm here to help."

Will smiled. Irma pushed her gently back onto the bed.

"Roll over," she said, giving her firm butt a playful pat. "Onto your knees." Will obliged, sticking her skinny ass in the air and spreading her legs wide, exposing herself to Matt.

Matt gulped and fidgeted uncomfortably.

Irma knelt on the bed, facing Matt, and leaned over Will's hips, spreading her butt cheeks apart with a wicked smile.

"Don't worry Matt," she said, running a finger slowly down from Will's flat tailbone, over the pink star of her butthole and down the her pussy lips, which opened softly into a thin red slit. "We're going to have fun here."

Irma put her cheek against Will's butt and teased a finger over the dimple of her asshole. Will whimpered a little. 

"Come on rock star," Irma said, eyeing Matt up. "Let's see what you're made of."

Matt pulled off his shirt and started to pull down his trousers as Irma's finger circled around Will's asshole.

"Mmm," Irma moaned, opening her mouth and stretching towards Will's anus with her tongue. As Irma pulled the butt cheeks wider, Will's hole started to open up a little, a black pinprick appearing at the center. Irma's tongue tickled against it, tracing around the rim wetly.

Will moaned and pushed her ass higher up, burying her head down into the bed.

Matt rubbed his hardening cock.

"Good boy," Irma said, and slowly plunged a fingertip into Will's asshole.

"Jeez that's tight," Irma said, watching her index finger push and writhe against the tight hole. She pulled to one side, exposing a dark airhole between the rim of Will's anus and her finger. She leaned in, swilled her cheeks and pursed her lips, and spat slowly into it. Then she pushed her other index finger inside, feeling the strain as Will's butthole struggled to accommodate it.

"Holy fuck," Matt said, barely able to believe what he was seeing.

Will gasped and spluttered, her hands gripping the bedsheets.

"Relax, will you?" Irma said to Will. "Draw in a little Guardian power."

Will closed her eyes and searched for the Heart of Kandrakar, drawing some of its power into her body. Not enough to change form, but just enough to energise herself. She felt herself change physically, growing stronger, more supple. Her butthole relaxed around Irma's fingers, the pain subsiding a little, the pleasure increasing. She felt her pussy moisten and spread open, her clit tasting the air.

Irma smiled, feeling the change herself, and tugged with her fingers, pulling Will's asshole open. Will cried out in pleasure as it gave willingly, gaping between her fingers. Irma continued to skilfully work the hole, thrusting her fingers deeper, down to the second knuckle, and pulling wider, increasing Will's gape. Her anus reddened from the strain.

"Come here, rockstar," Irma said, grinning devilishly up to Matt.

Matt stepped towards the bed, slowly rubbing his hard cock. He put a hand on Will's ass as Will twisted around to see him, her eyes filled with lust and hunger. 

"Fuck me, Matt," Will gasped. "Fuck my ass."

"Uh-uh cowgirl," Irma said, shaking her head. "We need a little more lube first."

Irma opened her mouth wide, staring up at Matt, still holding Will's asshole open. Matt took the hint and gently pushed his dick into Irma's mouth. Irma let out a disappointed groan and darted her head forward, taking the cock deep and forcefully into her mouth with a wet squelch.

Matt gasped and recoiled in pain from the sudden pressure of Irma's throat.

"What the-"

"I said I need lube, you moron," Irma said angrily. She released her grip on Will's anus, feeling Will's body relax beneath her as she did.

"Harder," Irma encouraged, grabbing Matt's hands and putting them on the side of her head. She opened her mouth.

Matt pushed his dick back into Irma's mouth, a little deeper, gripping Irma's head and slowly moving his hips. Irma groaned again and grabbed Matt's butt, pulling him forward. She choked a little as Matt's dick pressed against the top of her throat, then pushed him out.

"I'm not romancing you, moron," Irma said angrily. "Fuck. My. Throat!" She opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out.

Matt squeezed Irma's head and rammed his dick into her mouth, grazing it along her tongue. Irma's mouth crackled wetly when he got to the wall of her esophagus, then began to pump backwards and forwards, battering against it.

"Ar'er!" Irma said around his cock.

Matt thrust harder, smacking his cock against the back of her throat, feeling it bend around the corner. Irma coughed and gagged around him. He pulled her forward again, felt her throat open up around him, felt his shaft slip down deep into her.

"Aah… like that?" Matt said, straining and pushing into Irma's throat as she gagged wetly. Tears welled in the corners of Irma's eyes. She nodded her head, spluttering as Matt slipped even deeper, pressing her nose into his pelvis.

Irma coughed again and pushed Matt out of her, his wet dick swinging, thick strands of spit hanging off it and falling onto Will's ass. Irma drew in a deep breath of air and spat onto Will's asshole.

Will moaned happily. Irma plunged her fingers back inside, pulled Will's anus open, then looked up to Matt, opened her mouth, and nodded.

Matt wasted no time ramming his cock back into Irma's mouth, slamming against the back of her throat, making an "Ack Ack Ack" sound as he pumped into her.

He pulled out again, leaving Irma panting and lashing another thick streak of spit onto Will's open ass. Irma laughed, gargled, and slowly spat a long stream of spit into Will's butthole. It fell down into the darkness, bubbling at the red rim.

Irma looked up, panting.

"Ok Rockstar," she said. "You're up."

Matt's eyes lit up. With one hand on Will's ass and another on his dick, he pushed the head up against Will's gaping hole and Irma's finger.

"Yeah," Irma said, pulling her fingers free as Will's dick pushed past them. Will's asshole swelled up to take the hard muscle as it slowly pushed deeper. She sighed happily, feeling herself get filled.

Matt pulled his hips back, the walls of Will's asshole clinging to his dick as he pulled it out a little.

"Yeah," Irma said, watching closely, hungrily. She spat onto Matt's cock.

Matt pushed back in, grinding slowly as Will groaned, feeling the heat and pressure around his dick. Irma pulled Will's ass wide, the tight hole straining around the thick muscle.

Matt felt a familiar wave rise up from his balls.

"Uh, no" he said. "No!"

Will felt Matt convulse in her asshole, then felt a hot spurt of liquid streaming up her rectum.

"Matt!" Will shouted as Matt leaned forward into her, whining. Irma laughed and moved out of the way as Matt collapsed onto Will's back.

"Unbelievable," Irma said, crossing her arms.

"For fuck's sake, Matt!" Will said, rolling Matt off her back and onto the bed. "Already?!"

"I'm… I'm sorry," Matt gasped.

"All this effort and now we've got to wait until tomorrow?"

"Sorry! I just-"

"What do you mean, wait?" Irma asked.

Will sighed, reaching around to her butt and wiping cum out of it. 

"Ew," she sighed. "It takes Matt like at least a day to be ready."

"Bullshit," Irma said. "I give him two minutes."

Irma pulled Will's hand up from her butt, inspected the white blob of cum on one finger, then licked it off. Matt's head lifted from the bed, eyes wide, as Irma sucked slowly on the finger, then pulled Will's head towards her and gave her a deep kiss.

"I'm dreaming," Matt said, collapsing back onto the bed.

"Tasty?" said Irma, holding Will's face.

"Mmm," said Will, licking her lips.

"More where that came from!" Irma said and pushed Will face down onto the bed. She climbed around to her butt, gave it a couple of hearty slaps, then plunged her face between the cheeks.

Irma licked and sucked at the cum oozing from Will's butthole, humming happily as she slurped up as much as she could. Will giggled and held her ass open. Then Irma pulled up, rolled Will over onto her back and straddled her, pinning her arms to the bed.

"Hmm hmm?" Irma hummed, her mouth sealed.

"Huh" Will said, confused.

Irma leaned her head closer to Will's and slowly spat her mouthful of cum into Will's face. As Will watched the thick string of bubbling spit fall towards her, she opened her mouth. Irma spat the whole stream into it.

"Yeah," she said. "Drink up."

Will gargled, rolling the bubbling goo around on her tongue as the last drops trickled in.

Irma released Will's arms, pushed her mouth closed and covered her mouth and nose with her hand.

"Swallow," she commanded. Will's eyes shone as she swallowed the ball of spit and cum.

Irma laughed, leaned down to give Will a kiss on the lips, then looked over at Matt, who was rock hard and tugging his dick.

"Don't stop on my account," he said.

Will grabbed Irma's head and pulled her closer, kissing her deeply, their tongues writing in pleasure.

Irma pulled away slowly.

"Told you," she said, a thin strand of saliva hanging between their lips.

She pushed herself back off the bed.

"Come here," she said, pulling Will by the ankles, dragged her across the bed and onto the floor, leaning against the mattress. "On your feet, rock star."

Matt got up from the bed and stood in front of Will, his cock pointing forward. Irma climbed back onto the bed and lay face down, putting her arms around Will and clutching her small breasts.

Will pulled Matt closer and wrapped her lips around his cock. Matt groaned in pleasure as she slurped around his dick, running her tongue around the head. She took his balls in one hand and started pumping the other up and down the shaft. He started moving his hips, in and out, moving deeper into Will's mouth.

"Deeper," Irma said, bringing her hands up to Will's head, brushing the red hair back out of her eyes. Irma locked eyes with Matt and pushed the back of Will's head towards him.

Will gasped and spluttered as Matt's cock slid easily down the Guardian's throat. Irma kept pushing, burying Will's face in his pelvis, pushing harder.

"Mmm!" Will squealed urgently, pushing back, unable to breathe with a cock lodged in her throat. Irma held her in place and shook her head.

Matt ground himself deeper, moaning at the pleasure of Will's throat squeezing his cock.

"Mmm! Hmm mm!!" Will squealed again. She pushed Matt's body, slapped at his legs.

Finally Irma released the pressure and Will pulled herself free of Matt. Split tumbled down her chest and onto her hard body, stomach heaving wildly.

"Huuurrrrrggh!" she breathed.

"Good fucking girl," Irma said, stroking Will's hair. Then she nodded to Matt, who grabbed Will's head and thrust his cock back into her face.

"Glug glug glug!" Will sputtered as Will pounded her, pushing deep into her throat and out again and again. Will reflexively raised her hands but Irma pulled them down, pinning her against the bed and pulling her back straight.

Irma pulled the turquoise crop top over her head, breasts bouncing as they dropped free, and cast it aside. Matt freed one of his hands and gave her a squeeze, feeling the soft flesh fill his hand, teasing a hard nipple between thumb and finger.

Will leaned back against the bed, her body at a slight angle, legs stretched out across the floor, kicking and flailing under the pressure of Matt's thrusts.

"Glug glug glug!"

"Stick your tongue out," Irma commanded. Will flattened her tongue and stretched her jaw and pushed it out beneath Matt's cock, causing her to gag and splutter and spill more spit from her mouth onto her body.

"Oh fuck, look at that," Irma said. She slipped off the bed, tearing off her shorts and panties in one movement, and crawled under Matt's hips, pinning Will's twitching legs. She watched for a moment as a line of frothing spit ran down the gentle curve of Will's tit, collecting around the nipple. Then she leaned in and licked it up.

"Glug glug glug huuuuurh!"

Matt paused his face-fucking and Will took her chance to draw in deep, ragged breaths, her chest heaving. As Matt's cock waved in the air above her, strands of spit hung down, stretching towards Will's chest and legs. Some of it collected around Matt's balls and dripped in Irma's brown hair as she sucked Will's hard nipples.

Panting and smiling, Will allowed a large string of drool to loll off her tongue and drop down, between her tits. Irma slurped it up hungrily with her tongue and spat it back onto Will's glistening chest.

"Wow," she said. "I- glurp!!"

Matt thrust his cock back into Will's mouth, pulling her arms up and pinning them to the bed, thrusting deeply into her throat.

"Glug! Glug! Glug! Glugglugglug glaaaargh!" Will spluttered around Matt's pounding cock.

Irma felt a tingle of magical energy and noticed little sparks of pink electricity fizzing around when her tongue touched Will's skin. Irma hovered the tip of her tongue above a nipple and a pink spark arced out.

Will spluttered and squirmed in reflex, pushing Matt out of her.

"Fuck!!" she gasped, looking down at Irma, thick slobber running down her chin. "That's... that's never happened before."

Irma hungrily closed her mouth around Will's nipple, sucking in deeply, then lapping up the spit that dripped between her little tits. Sparks flew across Will's body, radiating from Irma's tongue. Will moaned and took Matt back in her mouth.

"Gluuuurgg! Glruuuuurgh!" Matt pushed deeply and slowly into her throat. "Glurrgh! Glurck!"

Irma rubbed her face across Will's wet body, licking along the lines of her abs, sucking up the saliva that flowed down from Will's mouth and Matt's cock, bubbling and frothing and pooling.

"Oh fuck, Will," Irma breathed, swallowing. "You look so pretty."

"Glug glug glug aaah glurrrgh!"

Twisting awkwardly, Irma pushed her face up to Matt's balls. She slurped up the spit that hung off them and took him in her mouth. Will leaned in and sucked the shaft, bobbing her mouth up and down. Spit dripped down onto Irma's forehead, oozing down her nose.

Matt moaned in pleasure, squatting over the two girls. Feeling his balls tingle he pulled away, leaving them both gasping, faces soaked with spit. Irma stuck her tongue out and grabbed Will's head, pulling it towards her. Will obliged by spitting into Irma's mouth, who gargled it and pushed it between her lips to tumble down her cheeks. A thick blob of saliva hung from her chin.

"So, uh, what now?" asked Matt, panting.

Irma beamed.

"Pussy time!"

"Yes!!" cried Will, wiping her chin and pulling herself back onto the bed. She lay on her back, stretched her arms above her head and spread her legs up and wide.

"Hopefully this will last a bit longer," Irma added.

Matt grabbed Will's legs and pulled along the bed, dragging her into a better position, then pointed his dick towards her pink pussy. 

"Woah, hold up," Irma said, grabbing his cock roughly. "You're not going to warm that kitty up?"

"Er," Matt said.

"Come on son, it's chow time!"

Irma pushed Will on the shoulders, encouraging him to slip to his knees.

"I, er, don't know how," Matt spluttered, eyes level with Will's pussy, spread open and visibly juicing.

"You're kidding me," Irma said, kneeling next to Matt in front of Will's pussy.

"No, I-" Irma pushed Matt's face into Will's groin and spread it around. Will yelped with delight.

"Tongue out," she commanded as Matt struggled and sputtered. She waved his head around. "Little circles," she added helpfully.

Will moaned and reached her hands around, pulling Matt deeper into her wet snatch.

"Oh, looks like we have a natural," said Irma, satisfied, letting go.

Matt continued to lap and lick at Will's vagina, tasting her sweet sourness, running his tongue between the wet flaps of her labia, teasing the nub of her clitoris. He pushed two fingers inside her as Will cried out.

Irma climbed onto the bed, kneeled by Will's head, and rested it in her lap. She ran her hands over her body, rubbing her still-soaking tits. Her moaning intensified, her mouth wide open. Irma watched as little forks of pink electricity arched inside her mouth, between her teeth, across her tongue.

Matt kept working on her cunt, rubbing vigorously at Will's vagina, feeling her tremble and grind at his touch. Sparks flew around his head, pink lightning fizzing at Will's pleasure.

Suddenly Matt pulled his head up, rose, and plunged his cock deep in Will's pussy. Will shrieked in response, tensing up. Irma gagged her mouth with her fingers, feeling a buzz of static as she rubbed against Will's tongue and teeth. Will bit and sucked hard at her fingers.

Matt lifted Will's legs up and leaned deeper into her, slamming against her with a slap slap slap. Sweat pricked at his brow, across his back, between his buttcheeks as he fucked Will with all his might.

Slap slap slap slap!

Will screamed and shuddered, arching her back, nipples erect, every sinew straining. Her head pushed pleasantly into Irma's pelvis, mouth gaping while Irma held her, pulling her cheeks open with the thumbs.

Electric fire crackled all around Will, bathing the room in pink light.

"Woah," Matt said, panting and pausing his assault. He mopped his sweaty brow, pushed the hair back out of his eyes, and sat down on the bed.

Will fell silent, gasping for air, trembling slightly. Irma ran her hands over her hard, glistening body. Little arcs of electricity traced around her touch.

"Oh. My. God." Will breathed.

"Mmm, not a bad warm up," Irma said, biting her lip. "Time for the real pleasure to begin."

"What?!" Will said, exhausted and tingling.

"Can I put it back in her butt, now?" Matt asked, massaging his balls.

"Oh God," Will said.

"Attaboy," Irma said, giving Will's hard nipples a firm pinch. She was rewarded with a yelp from Will.

"Roll over, Will," Irma commanded.

Groaning, Will rolled onto her front. Irma smacked her ass loudly and pulled at Will's hips, dragging her to her knees. Irma leaned over Will's back and spread her buttcheeks open.

Will's pussy was like a bright red flower, glistening, the lips hanging open. Irma ran a finger down it and felt Will shudder. Irma moved her face closer and pressed the tip of her tongue to Will's butthole. She licked and tasted it, probing the tight hole, tasting the skin and sweat.

Will moaned and pushed her ass into Irma's tongue.

"Oh, yeah…"

Irma licked harder at Will's asshole, pushing her tongue inside, feeling her anus widen, inviting her in deeper. She pushed a finger in, then another, sliding into the tight wet hole, feeling the resistance of Will's rectum pushing against her.

Will gasped as Irma pulled her open. She looked up to Matt.

"Come on, rock star, what are you waiting for?" she asked, eyes glinting.

Matt wasted no time. He pressed his slowly dick into Will's gaping asshole, pushing past Irma's fingers.

"Oh, fuuuuuck!" Will cried.

Matt ground his hips slowly, pushing in and out of Will's ass. Irma's tongue pressed against the shaft and rim of Will's butt, salivating freely.

Matt pushed deeper and faster, fucking Will's asshole with renewed vigour. He put his hands on Will's asscheeks and stretched her open, letting his dick slipping deeper inside. Will panted and moaned.

"Uh, uh, mmm, uh!"

"Pull out slowly," Irma commanded. Matt obeyed, sliding his dick right out of Will's ass, grateful for a moment of rest.

"Mmmh ah!" Will sighed as Irma held her asshole open, pulling hard and forcing Will to gape wide.

"Oh God, look at that," Irma said, and stuck her tongue deep into Will's open ass. Will moaned in ecstasy.

Irma pulled her tongue free with a wet slurp, pink lightning flaring, and let Will's ass relax. Greedily she wrapped her lips around Matt's dick, running the length of it along her tongue, pulling him into the back of her throat. She gagged, coughed, then spat over Will's ass.

She leaned back and Matt thrust back inside Will's wet asshole. He pumped and pushed and ground as Will cried out. Matt pushed deeper and deeper into her ass until his balls slammed against Will's pussy.

Slap! Slap! Slap!

Matt pulled out again and Irma hungrily slurped along his cock, pushing her nose into his pelvis as it slid right down her throat. She pulled out and spat in Will's ass again, before Matt his resumed his fucking.

"Hold it," Irma said as Matt pushed himself balls-deep. The red rim of Will's butthole clung tightly to Matt's dick, squeezing it white. Irma pushed and teased at the muscle around Matt's dick, forcing a tiny gap at the rim, then forced her finger inside.

"Aah!" Will screamed, raising her head, arching her spine, pushing into Irma's finger and strobing pink arcs of electricity.

Irma grinned and worked her finger deeper, pulling Will's ass wider. Matt began to push slowly in and out as Irma worked another finger into Will's ass, stuffing her tight butt.

"Good fucking whore," Irma said, spitting into the mass of flesh lodged in Will's butt. Saliva bubbled and frothed between dick and fingers, some of it trickling down the dark hole, some running down into Will's pussy.

Matt pulled out again and hovered his dick in front of Irma. She filled Will's ass with her fingers, pressing to the knuckle and then further, pushing Irma's rectum in, straining her hands against the pressure. She pulled as wide as she could, listening to Will howl.

At the same time, Irma swallowed Matt's dick in her mouth. She lodged the head at the back of her throat, opened her lips, and gargled.

"Gllurrgbugh!"

"Fuck!!" Matt cried as Irma's throat vibrated around the head of his dick. Spit flowed down the shaft onto his balls. Irma pulled her head back, laughing, and scooped a thick stream of spit off Matt's cock. She held up and let it drop into slowly Will's ass.

Matt pushed Irma's hands out the way and dove deeply back into Will's asshole.

Slap! Slap! Slap!!

He drove deeper and harder, smashing Will's butt. He pulled out again and stretched open her gape himself. Irma stuck her tongue back in.

"This ass is mine now, rock star," Irma said, between slurps of ass. "Take her pussy."

A little disappointed, Matt pushed slowly back into Will's pussy as Irma continued to lick and stretch Will's asshole. He pounded away, making the most of it, slamming into Will's buttocks, hands on her narrow waist, feeling the tense muscles below. Anger leant energy to his thrusts.

"Uh uh uh," Will grunted, rubbing her clit with her spare hand, digging her face into the bed, biting the sheets.

"Come on, Matt! Harder!" Irma urged, slapping his ass with one hand and digging three fingers into Will's rectum with the other.

Matt responded, the bed shaking and rattling. Will's grunts turned into screams. Irma took her fingers out of Will's asshole and shoved them into Will's mouth, making Will gag as she rubbed the back of her tongue.

Purple-pink electricity flared around the room, arcs leaping between Matt, Will and Irma.

Irma started to work her own magic, summoning a long, coiling tendril of swirling water from her mouth.

"Woah," Matt gasped, sweat beading his forehead, slowing his rhythm down.

The tendril detached from Irma's mouth, coiled around Will's waist, causing Will to suck even harder on Irma's fingers. Then it pressed against her asshole, forcing itself inside.

"Fuck!" Matt and Will yelled at the same time as the tentacle pushed deeper and deeper into Will's butt, widening her asshole. It thickened and lengthened at the same time, translucent. Irma gazed down into it, peering into the wet depths of Will's rectum.

Will screamed, glowing bright pink, lightning flaring all around.

"I think she likes it," Irma said, licking her fingers.

Matt increased his rhythm again, pushing deeply into Will, smacking against her butt with wet slaps. The tentacle pumped her rectum in a counter-rhythm - as Matt pulled back, the tentacle dug deeper, then pulled back as Matt thrust back in.

They continued pounding Will's holes, getting faster, Will's grunts getting louder. The bed rocked. Lightning flickered around the room.

Matt raised one leg onto the bed, shifting even deeper into her pussy. Irma rubbed her hands over Will's butt, down her back, down into her red hair, then forced her fingers back into Will's mouth and pulled her cheeks wide.

"Hrrumppffff!!" gagged Will, drool spilling out of her mouth, onto Irma's fingers and the bed. 

Irma pulled her fingers and pushed Will's head into the mattress with her palms. Will screamed into it, then started shuddering, shaking in orgasm.

Will forced herself up on her arms, forcing Irma away. She leaned backward, arcing her spine over herself, stretching her skin taught. She leaned right back into Matt and kissed him deeply, spine bent. Irma licked and sucked hungrily at Will's nipples, hard as bullets, breasts pulled totally flat by her extreme angle.

Then a bolt of pink lightning struck Matt, and Irma. Another huge bolt blasted the bed, breaking one leg, shunting down with a crash. Matt staggered and slipped out of Will's pussy, Irma fell onto her back, laughing, and Will fell forward onto the mattress, screaming and convulsing, pink light filling her body then exploding in a blinding flash of light.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Will panted. "Fuuuuuuck!"

Irma put her mouth to Will's ass and sucked the water tentacle up, drawing it deep inside herself with a wet slurp.

Matt grasped his cock desperately.

"Oh fuck, I'm-"

Pushing Irma away, he shuffled awkwardly back onto the bed, rubbing his dick across Will's back. She pushed back into him as he dragged his balls along the line of her spine and planted his shaft between her little shoulder blades. He pulled her arms back, squeezing her shoulders against his cock, then exploded a hot blast of jizz into the back of Will's hair.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh," he moaned, pumping between Will's shoulders, spurt after spurt of jizz flying into Will's red hair.

"Eww," Irma said, watching with a mixture of horror and awe, one hand rubbing a circle around her clit.

"Aah aaah aah," Matt gasped. He pulled his dick up and dropped the last of his gooey load between Will's shoulder blades, where it pooled.

He fell sideways onto the bed, and the other leg broke - the whole bed collapsing.

Irma laughed as the other two lay semi-comatose on the mattress. She toyed with the cum on Will's back, drawing it around her shoulders and down the spine.

"Shoulder job, huh?" Irma said. "Never seen one of them before. I'm impressed, rock star."

Matt laughed weakly.

Will rolled over, feeling the sticky clump of red hair at the back of her head. She glistened with sweat and exertion, then pulled Irma in for a deep kiss. Irma squealed and fell as Will pulled their lips together.

"That," said Will, wiping spittle from her lips and gazing deeply into Irma's eyes, "Was amazing."

"You're welcome," Matt said from the far side of the bed, eyes closed. "It was good for me, too."

"I think," Will said, falling back to the bed and closing her eyes. "You've set some pretty unrealistic expectations for our sex-life in future."

"Wait," Irma pouted, leaning back and crossing her arms over her tits. "Does that mean no-one's going to fuck my ass, now?"

Will and Matt lay silent, breathing heavily. Irma was pretty sure Matt had already fallen asleep.

"Aw hell," Irma said. "Not again."


End file.
